


Gathering Hearts [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Erica is alive etc, Alpha Derek, Angst, Derek's POV, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is awesome!, Stiles is kinda pack mom - just a little, Stiles is legal!, all the alpha's want Stiles, confused/angry Derek, culture clash - werewolf courting rituals vs human, major misunderstanding, mentions mpreg - only briefly, sadly there is no porn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Derek se trajo esto a sí mismo, trajo las alfas aquí y ahora ellos están tratando de meterse en el afecto de Stiles y, lo que es peor, ¡en sus pantalones! Al diablo con las relaciones diplomáticas, al diablo con la tradición, debería haber cancelado todo y mantener a Stiles para sí mismo. No es que Stiles fuera suyo o incluso quisiera ser suyo, ¿verdad?





	Gathering Hearts [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gathering Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007656) by [neil4god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god). 



> Bueno, les traigo nuevamente otro trabajo de la increíble Neil4god, gracias a ella que es tan generosa en permitirme compartirles esto  
> Dejen sus kudos y comentarios en ambas historias y gracias por leer!  
> Por cierto, amo al Derek celoso y posesivo >.<

Derek estaba en el infierno y no fue culpa de nadie, sino suya. Él había hecho esto. Claro que no había sido deliberado, pero todavía era responsable. Había dejado que Stiles coordinara la reunión, sobre todo porque Stiles lo iba a hacer sin importar lo que Derek dijera, por lo que fue totalmente su culpa. La reunión fue básicamente un campamento de verano para hombres lobo. Había una estricta política de no niños, pero aparte de eso, era lo mismo, actividades organizadas en grupo, confraternización, búsqueda del tesoro, lo que sea. Teniendo en cuenta que Derek solo se lo contó a la manada hace dos semanas y Stiles lo descubrió accidentalmente tres días después, es difícil no quedar impresionado con sus esfuerzos. Por supuesto, fueron esos esfuerzos los que llevaron a esta situación. Stiles estaba rodeado de lujuriosos hombres lobo alfa muriendo por comérselo y la mierda petulante solo les sonreía como si hubiera ganado la jodida lotería.

Él les dejó olerlo y tocarlo y eso enloqueció a Derek porque Stiles nunca le permitió hacerle eso. Stiles evitó el toque de Derek como si tuviera escala de grises. Dejó que todos los demás en la manada lo tocaran, pero una vez que Derek se acercó, Stiles retrocedió. Si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que el niño le tenía miedo. Desde el otro lado del camino, Stiles le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y rebotó en el acto, antes de dirigirse a uno de los alfas (que tenía un extraño parecido con un joven Robert Redford) y comenzó a hablar sobre la deforestación. Stiles tenía algo por Robert Redford, hizo que Derek se sentara en un maratón hace un par de semanas, por lo que Derek está bastante seguro de que este es el tipo contra el que está compitiendo. No es que haya una competencia ni nada. Stiles ha dejado malditamente claro que no quiere a Derek de la forma que Derek lo quiere.

Bajo toda la agitación e hiperactividad, Stiles es el compañero de manada perfecto, la pareja perfecta. Es inteligente, dedicado, inquebrantablemente leal, valiente, considerado y, sobre todo, él prioriza el paquete. Él es perfecto y todas los alfas aquí lo saben. También saben que es soltero, que todavía es virgen y que por alguna razón que nadie podía entender, se empaca adyacentemente en lugar de en la manada. Está demasiado cerca de la manada como para dejar ir las cosas, pero no es el paquete adecuado y eso es culpa de Derek. Había querido esperar hasta que Stiles fuera mayor, quería saber que Stiles eligió estar con él, con ellos, antes de convertirse en una manada. Eso parece estar fallando un poco. Aprieta la mandíbula y rechina los dientes mientras el clon de Redford roza con sus dedos la piel desnuda del brazo de Stiles haciéndolo temblar. Él tiene que apretar los dientes para contener un gruñido. Nadie debería estar tocando a Stiles así excepto él. Avanza dos pasos antes de forzarse a sí mismo a quedarse quieto, no tiene el derecho de interferir. Él no era el novio o pareja o incluso alfa de Stiles.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que esto estaba bien, este era el punto detrás de la reunión. Se suponía que debían interactuar con otras manadas y formar amistades y alianzas. Muchas de esas alianzas en el pasado vinieron del apareamiento y el matrimonio. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que a él le gustara. Aflojó la mandíbula cuando Stiles se apartó de su multitud de admiradores y se dirigió hacia él. Necesitaba mantener la calma y no hacer nada estúpido. En interés de Stiles no abofetearlo se mantuvo en silencio y esperó a que Stiles comenzara la conversación. "Sabes que después de Deucalion y los Alfas del infierno pensé que esto iba a ser un desastre, pero todos aquí son realmente agradables".

Stiles se inclinó más cerca y la furia que había estado burbujeando bajo la superficie estalló, "¡Están tratando de entrar en tus pantalones, por supuesto que son agradables!"

Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás, balanceando los brazos para equilibrarse antes de enderezarse y caminar justo en el espacio personal de Derek. "¡Sí, claro!" 

Lo dijo con tal condescendencia e incredulidad que Derek no pudo evitar susurrar gritando "¡Apestan a la lujuria Stiles y siguen tocándote, obteniendo el olor de tu piel y simplemente los estás dejando! ¡Dejaste que uno de ellos te diera de comer de su mano!"

Sus ojos brillaron rojos y sus garras abrieron agujeros en sus jeans, pero no importó. Todo lo que importaba era la expresión de sorpresa total en la cara de Stiles. "Espera, en serio, ¿me quieren?"  
Derek podía escuchar los bufidos de risa confusa y la conmoción que la respuesta incrédula de Stiles provocó entre la multitud que observaba. Sin embargo, lo ignoró, enfocándose en el hombre frente a él porque era incrédulo, genuinamente no sabía que esos hombres y mujeres estaban anhelándolo. "Por supuesto que te quieren Stiles, eres perfecto, me refiero a la pareja perfecta para ellos. Es decir que tienes ciertas habilidades y cualidades que nos gustan a los lobos".   
Estaba balbuceando, tropezándose con su propia lengua, pero Stiles no pareció darse cuenta, estaba teniendo una especie de revelación de la que Derek no estaba al tanto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él lo expresara, su tono bajo y suave, "Entonces, ¿el ardiente Robert Redford de aspecto alfa quiere llevarme para unirme a su manada y tener a sus bebés?"

No pudo evitar el suave gemido que brotaba de sus labios, solo ese pensamiento de Stiles con un bebé en su cadera estaba convirtiendo su cerebro en lodo, bruscamente respondió "No puedes tener a sus bebés Stiles, pero aparte de eso sí”.

"¡Amigo, soy una chispa y él es un hombre lobo, podría tener a sus hijos totalmente!"

Hubo un silencio a su alrededor, el tipo de asombrado silencio que solo se ve en las películas. Derek había tenido mucho cuidado de no decirle a nadie fuera de su manada que Stiles era una chispa. Una chispa era algo raro y precioso para ser codiciado y protegido y apreciado. No había un alfa vivo que no hiciera nada para ganarse el afecto de una chispa porque honestamente después de todo Stiles probablemente podría tener a sus bebés. Tendrían sus ojos marrones dorados y el pelo oscuro de Derek, los lunares salpicados de Stiles y los dientes de conejo de Derek. Serían los bebés más perfectos en la historia de la natalidad. Sus bebés tomarían el mundo en sus mamelucos, conquistándolo con pura ternura, sus bebés, ¡oh mierda, se estaba perdiendo! Sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse y distraerse de una línea de pensamiento que seguramente lo volvería loco. “Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces deberías hacer eso, solo mantente en contacto con la manada, sé que Scott te extrañará".

Esta es probablemente la cosa más tonta que ha dicho en su vida. Lo sabe en el momento en que comienza a hablar, ve el dolor surgir en Stiles, la forma en que acuna sus brazos contra su pecho y se muerde el labio inferior.

Jodió las cosas de nuevo. El dolor y la indignación hacen que Stiles lo empuje, se permite retroceder unos pasos, mientras Stiles le grita: "¡Bien, maldito imbécil! ¡Si quieres que me vaya, me iré!”

En un instante él está dando media vuelta, murmurando que ya no habrá muffins para hornear ni cenas en manada, no habrá más noches de cine ni pila de cachorros mientras atraviesa el mar de hombres lobo desesperados por su atención. Los ignora a todos, retrocede cuando el clon de Redford extiende la mano para tocarlo. Derek no puede evitar sentirse un poco complacido por eso, pero luego recuerda lo malditamente terco que es Stiles. Tiene una ventana, una ventana muy limitada para arreglar esto, si no soluciona este problema antes de que Stiles llegue a su Jeep, terminan. Se separará de la manada, dejará de salir con Isaac y Erica, nunca volverá a pasar por el loft de nuevo, carajo, él probablemente se mudará a Canadá y se apareará con el clon, solo para fastidiarlo, no, no por despecho, por dolor y rechazo. Derek está corriendo entre la multitud antes de que termine ese pensamiento. Stiles se siente rechazado y mirándolo desde un punto de vista externo, tiene todo el derecho de sentirse de esa forma. Han pasado tres años y Derek todavía no lo deja entrar en la manada, a pesar de que él lucha y sangra a su lado en la batalla, a pesar del cuidado que le da a los betas, Derek lo ha forzado a salir de la manada.

Lo agarra por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico más joven, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Stiles, desesperado por erradicar el olor a dolor, soledad y miseria que provienen de él. Él presiona su boca contra su oreja y le dice que lo siente. "No lo dije en serio. No quiero que te vayas, por favor no te vayas Stiles. Estaba enojado y celoso y eso es culpa mía, me equivoqué al desquitarme contigo. Has dejado claro que no me quieres así y trataré mejor con ello en el futuro, lo prometo. Ya no seré un imbécil, solo quédate".

Él no sabe de dónde vienen las palabras, pero él las dice, lo hará mejor, será mejor si eso significa que Stiles se quedará. El hombre más joven se tensa en sus brazos, su cuerpo entero volviéndose rígido en el espacio que le toma a su corazón latir en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón se están volviendo locos ahora y Derek comienza a preocuparse porque ningún corazón humano debería latir tan rápido. Cuando Stiles comienza a forcejear, Derek lo suelta a regañadientes, pero en lugar de huir como esperaba, el niño se dirige hacia él gritando: "¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Tú eres el que me sigue rechazando!”

¿Qué? Eso simplemente no es posible, ¿tal vez su corazón acelerado es parte de alguna condición neurológica que está haciendo que Stiles tenga alucinaciones? Derek no tiene la oportunidad de decir nada antes de que Stiles continúe, "¡Te seguí pidiendo que salieras y tú me rechazaste cada vez!"   
Eso no es posible, Stiles nunca lo ha invitado a salir. "¿Qué? Eso no es, yo nunca lo haría Stiles. ¡Tú eres el que siempre me rechaza, cada vez que te ofrezco comida, te niegas!" 

Por la expresión confusa en el rostro de Stiles, él no lo estaba entendiendo, "¿Qué tiene que ver la comida con algo? Cada vez que fui al loft, me ignoraste y la única comida que me ofreciste fue pasta quemada. Y aun así te pedí salir, prácticamente te supliqué que fueras a ver los Vengadores conmigo y me rechazaste".

Derek había estado convencido de que la única razón por la que Stiles quería que fuera al cine con él era porque estaba peleando con Scott en ese momento. Él no quería ser el sustituto de alguien. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera equivocado aquí, "¡No me dejarás tocarte! No puedo acercarme un metro y medio antes de que desaparezcas”.

"Sólo hay una cantidad limitada de veces que puedes rechazarme antes de que se vuelva  embarazoso Derek. ¡No ayuda que cada vez que me tocas me da una erección y nunca quisiste tocarme antes! "

¿Nunca quise? ¿Estaba loco? "¡No tenías dieciocho años antes! Cristo, Stiles. He estado esperando que crezcas para que el sheriff no vuelva a arrestar mi trasero de nuevo".

La ira se está alejando de él y este cálido sentimiento está empezando a llegar dentro de su pecho y sofocarlo. Los labios de Stiles tiemblan en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillan de felicidad y luego está riendo, este fuerte y alegre sonido que reverbera entre los árboles y hace que Derek sienta que puede respirar nuevamente. Están de pie, pecho contra pecho, Stiles es solo una pulgada más bajo así que no tiene que doblarse demasiado para besarlo. Es más suave de lo que imaginaba, esta suave y cálida cosa que parece estar sellándose en su alma. Él quiere mantener esto para siempre, escondido, a salvo en su pecho donde nadie lo tocará jamás. Luego, la impaciencia de Stiles obtiene lo mejor de él y está empujando su lengua en la boca de Derek y es desordenado y apasionado y todo lo que siempre ha deseado. Este es su compañero en sus brazos, rechinando contra él, gimiendo y jadeando, esto es perfección.


End file.
